


Confessions of the Heart

by sentbycyberlife (alchemicals)



Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: And neither are my boys, Boys In Love, Come Eating, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Smut, This fandom is dead but I'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicals/pseuds/sentbycyberlife
Summary: Conor has something to tell Eamon that he's been saving since the first time they met. Tonight, when Eamon's Ma and Da are out of the house, he'll do it.He'll tell Eamon he loves him.
Relationships: Eamon/Conor Lawlor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Confessions of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone out there is still in this fandom, here's a small fic for you! Being Irish, we watched this movie in Music class last year and I couldn't help but be like FUCK RAPHINA MARRY EAMON, CONNOR! So... I've written that. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed!

Conor didn’t know what to make of Eamon. The boy was beautiful, obviously, what with his hair and his glasses and that cocky smile. The moment he laid eyes on him, all Conor had wanted to do was kiss the face off of him.

Now, sitting on Eamon’s bed and all dressed up from making one of their music videos, Conor wondered if it was the right time. The right time to tell Eamon how he felt.

Conor cleared his throat and looked up to find hazel eyes already staring at him. A hot flush spread down his neck, and he looked away for a bit, before taking a deep breath.

Him and Eamon were so close, sitting on the bed like this. Conor could practically feel the heat from the other boy. He bit his lip.

“Hey, Eamon- I, uh,” Conor paused, running a hand through his messy hair.“I wanted to tell you somethin’.”

Eamon raised an eyebrow, nodded absently and tilted the corner of his lips up in a smile. “Go on, then.”

Right.

“Well… I mean I have a lot of things to say. Eamon, I’m so glad we became friends and you know everything with Raphina dumping me which I know you totally expected and I’m not quite sure how to say this since it kind of broke me when she did that but, uh, well-”

A hand on his knee interrupted him. Conor’s stomach fluttered, and he blinked at Eamon, who only smiled. The other boy pulled himself closer, until they were almost chest to chest.

Conor couldn’t breathe.

“Conor,” Eamon said, trailing a hand up the side of Conor’s thigh. He didn’t look at him. Conor wanted to see those gorgeous eyes. “I… you mean a lot to me, you know that?”

No. Conor hadn’t known that. Something sprouted in his chest, radiating him in warmth.

“Oh,” he said. “You mean a hell of a lot to me, too, Eamon.”

Eamon smiled again, that cocky tilt of his lips. Conor took a chance, and reached out to cup the boy’s face. God, his skin was so soft. And they were so close. Eamon breathed out, and Conor breathed it in. He smelled of rabbits and chewing gum.

“And,” Eamon continued, wrinkling his nose. “I love you. Like, as more than, uh, friends, like.”

Conor felt something in him shift, and he pounced on Eamon, grabbing the boy’s hands and shoving them above his head. He kneeled either side of Eamon’s chest, panting heavily into his neck.

“I love you too, Eamon,” Conor breathed, burying his nose into soft pale skin. “God, I love you so much.”

“Then kiss me,” Eamon whispered, tilting his head up.

And Conor did, pressing the boy down with his body weight, and slid his lips over Eamon’s. Soft, wet, yielding heat. Conor licked Eamon’s bottom lip, and slid his tongue inside. Conor was burning, a raging hot inferno from the inside out. And Eamon tasted of bubblegum and Skittles, making soft noises every time Conor licked his tongue.

It was hot and moist and Conor pulled away, staring down at Eamon, breathing heavily. He looked a right wreck, with blood-red lips and flushed cheeks. His glasses were askew and his hair all mussed up, and Conor took the glasses off and placed them on the desk.

“Jesus, you’re gorgeous,” Conor said, whimpering softly into Eamon’s neck.

Eamon chuckled, and bucked up playfully, trying to dislodge Conor. Something hard poked against his arse. Conor froze and stared at Eamon, who looked away, biting his lip.

“Are you-?” Conor didn’t know what he was asking.

Eamon did. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, fuck, Conor. How could I not be?”

Conor supposed he had a point, and he sat down heavily again on Eamon’s hips, his eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of a hard cock underneath him. _Oh._ Panting, Conor quickly moved back and started unbuttoning Eamon’s trousers, looking up at him.

“This alright?” He asked, pausing. When Eamon nodded, Conor grinned and pulled down both his boxers and his trousers in one swift motion. He almost choked on his own spit as Eamon’s cock bobbed up, slapping against the front of his blue blazer. “Jesus, Eamon.”

Eamon bit his lip, and stared at Conor through half-lidded eyes. They seemed to glitter and sparkle, and Conor thought he’d do anything for Eamon if he kept looking at him like that. Taking a deep breath, Conor wrapped a hand around Eamon, moaning at the warm, softness of it.

Eamon bucked up, his blazer halfway up his chest, exposing his taut stomach. Conor tightened his grip, stroking, flicking his thumb against the head of Eamon’s cock, watching the other boy’s face. Eamon looked enraptured, moaning softly with his head tilted back, bucking his hips up into Conor’s grip.

Hot, dizzying lust crashed over Conor, and he twisted his wrists, moving quickly, chasing Eamon’s orgasm like it would save him. When Eamon came, it was with a wide-open mouth and his pretty cock spilling white all over Conor’s hand.

Humming from his high, Eamon grabbed Conor’s hand and licked the cum from his fingers, sending a thrill down Conor’s spine. _Fuck._ That was hot.

“So gorgeous,” Conor breathed, unbelting his own trousers.

Eamon sat up and grabbed Conor’s ass, keeping him from falling out of his lap. He smirked up at him, but Conor only licked his cheek, lust rolling up and down his groin. Finally getting his cock free, Conor gripped himself and laid his head on Eamon’s shoulder, shuddering at the feeling of his own fingers.

But his hand was batted aside, and Eamon’s replaced it.

“I’d like to do that, if you don’t mind,” Eamon said, smiling. Somehow, it was the sexiest thing Conor had ever seen.

Eamon’s hands were everywhere, those long musician fingers gripping and pulling and tugging at his balls, his cock. Conor keened, squeezing his eyes shut and pumping into Eamon’s grip. God, it felt so good. It never felt like this with Raphina, even when he’d grabbed her tits for the first time.

This was special. Eamon was special.

Conor came with Eamon’s name on his lips, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss.

“I was meant to say it first, you eejit,” Conor mumbled after when they’d turned off the lights and stripped down to their boxers.

He was on his side, propped up on his elbow and staring down at Eamon on his back. Eamon wrinkled his nose and smiled.

“Saying I love you isn’t a contest, Conor,” he said softly, reaching out to flick Conor’s nipple. He smiled at Conor’s gasp, and pulled his hand back.

“Still,” Conor said and leaned in to kiss Eamon’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
